


Making History

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, World Championships 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: No one would have ever predicted it. The odds were so incredibly low, no one would have predicted it. The battle for the World Champion was a three-way fight between Yuzuru Hanyu, Nathan Chen, and Shoma Uno. Or, well, that’s what the world thought.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Shoma Uno, Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. It's just an idea I had. So please enjoy this fic, whether or not it comes to pass in reality xx

No one would have ever predicted it. The odds were so incredibly low, no one would have predicted it. The battle for the World Champion was a three-way fight between Yuzuru Hanyu, Nathan Chen, and Shoma Uno. Or, well, that’s what the world thought. Shoma hadn’t had the greatest season, working on his own, and so he’d struggled at Worlds and came in fourth, with a new sense of confidence and a new coach: Stephane Lambiel. Nathan had been winning everything Yuzuru hadn’t beaten him at, taking golds and silvers through the season happily until Worlds. There, he gaped at the screen with Raf by his side as they saw the final scores in the green room. Third? He hadn’t had third since junior worlds. It was either first, second, or no medal at all. But there, right next to his name, was the 3, plain and simple. Yuzuru sat next to him in the green room, also blinking in shock at the screen with Ghislain Briand next to him. They exchanged whispers, and Yuzuru looked confused more than offended or heartbroken. Slight frustration was evident on his face, of course it was, because of the little ‘2’ next to his name, but he smiled for the camera and bowed his head, clapping.

No, sitting in the Kiss and Cry with his mouth wide open in utter disbelief and shock, was the eighteen-year-old who trained alongside Yuzuru. Brian Orser and Tracy Wilson sat either side of him, hugging him, as Jun Hwan Cha blinked in shock at the 1 next to his name. He couldn’t even hear the Canadian announcer talking about the conclusion of the event or the victory ceremony.

“Is that my score?” He whispered.

“Yes!” Brian patted his back with a bright smile. “Second senior Worlds and you’ve won it! Jun, you’ve won Worlds! You are the World Champion!”

Jun continued blinking at the screen in shock, unable to take the numbers in. He’d never scored that high, never! Nathan, Yuzuru, and Shoma had all popped their jumps and he hadn’t, but he’d never expected to finish this high. Top ten was his aim. Top five would have been a dream. To get a medal was something he wouldn’t even let himself imagine. He was ushered out of the Kiss and Cry by the Canadian volunteers, and he waited by the edge of the rink, still half in a daze, as the podium was set up. Nathan and Yuzuru both came over to him, and Nathan shook his hand firmly.

“Well done,” he said with a soft smile, “it was a fantastic skate. First clean one all year, huh?”

Jun nodded, still dumbfounded. “Thank you,” he mumbled, smiling a little, “you skated really well.”

Nathan just laughed. “No, I didn’t. Damn quad Lutz didn’t want to behave. Your quad flip today was gorgeous.”

Jun blushed, hiding his eyes beneath his fringe as Nathan let go of his hand. Yuzuru pulled him firmly into a hug, rubbing his back.

“Congratulations,” Yuzuru said quietly, “you did so well out there. Your axels were beautiful, and the Ina Bauer. The right person won today.”

“T-thank you,” Jun hugged him back tightly. “You’re—”

“Going to win next year,” Yuzuru nodded firmly as they pulled away, “so don’t get too comfortable as the World Champion.”

_World Champion_

Jun blinked, still trying to comprehend the words. They still had no meaning to him. None whatsoever. He took off his blade guards and passed them to Tracy, who patted his back firmly as he waited at the edge.

“Third place, and the winner of the bronze medal, representing the United States of America, Nathan Chen!”

Nathan stepped out onto the ice, in his homemade costume, and smiled to the Canadian crowd in Montreal. He waved to them and bowed his head as Rocketman played in the background before he stepped onto the carpet, not tripping over it, and climbed up onto the lowest place with a small, wistful smile.

“Second place, and the winner of the silver medal, representing Japan, Yuzuru Hanyu!”

Yuzuru touched the ice lightly with his gloved fingers before he skated out to the centre of the ice, bowing to the crowd as Origin played throughout the rink. The spotlights caught all the glittery jewels and rhinestones on his purple costume, and he mimed the violin playing again before he stepped onto the carpet and hugged Nathan, patting his back. With a small sigh and a somewhat overdramatic pout, he stepped up onto the other side of the podium, leaving the middle and the top step empty.

“First place, and the Worlds singles Figure skating Champion for 2020, from the Republic of Korean, Jun Hwan Cha!”

Jun stepped out onto the ice, still feeling like he was in a daze, and the crowd screamed for him. He waved to them, unable to even attempt to hold back his smile as The Fire Within played around him. He still didn’t quite comprehend what was going on, even as he skated over to the carpet. He hugged Nathan first, earning a pat on the back, before he then hugged Yuzuru and got a light rub to his shoulders. Despite being one of the taller skaters in the field, Jun still climbed onto the top step via Yuzuru’s step before he smiled and waved again at the crowd, pushing some of his curls out of his eyes. The officials stepped out, following the red carpet.

“The medals will be awarded by the ISU representative.”

Jun clapped politely as Nathan got the medal placed around his neck and a handshake from the official. He kept clapping as Yuzuru got his and held it up with a somewhat weak smile afterwards. Jun still didn’t quite register what was happening as he shook the official’s hand and had the gold medal placed around his neck.

_First senior international gold medal_

“The flowers will be presented by the president of Canada’s Skating Federation.”

Nathan took his flowers first, waving them and his free hand at the crowd who screamed for him. Yuzuru politely took his too and held them carefully in his arms, almost like a baby. Jun took his and, after exchanging a few polite words with the president, smelt them in typical Jun fashion that made everyone in the audience laugh.

“The referee and the technical controller extend their congratulations to the medallists.”

Both of the officials went to shake Nathan’s hand first, exchanging pleasant words with him, before they moved onto Yuzuru. After that, Jun found himself shaking their hands and smiling, even as his head was still struggling to catch up with what was going on.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the national anthem of the champion.”

Jun’s mind finally caught up with him when he spotted the flags almost directly opposite to the podium and the first notes of Aegukga rang out throughout the rink. A lump formed in his throat and he held his medal tightly. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he bit his bottom lip sharply, trying to smile as he watched his flag in the middle rise between the Japanese and American flags. He couldn’t help it; a tear escaped and ran down the side of his face that he quickly wiped away. Another followed, and another, and soon Jun was letting out quiet noises, trying to keep himself composed. Yuzuru glanced over at him and patted his leg gently, offering silent comfort as the music came to an end. Through the applause, Jun let out a noise that was half a sob, half a giggle, and Yuzuru tilted his head at him.

“You okay?”

Jun nodded, still incredibly choked up. “No man from Korea has ever won a gold medal at Worlds before.”

Yuzuru smiled at him, pausing for them to take photos with the officials, before he broke protocol and stepped up to give Jun a tight hug on the podium. Not wanting to be left out, Nathan stepped up too and hugged him tightly, allowing the photographers to snap many photos of the three medallists cuddling together on the podium until Jun composed himself enough to stop crying. He giggled again, wiping his eyes, and the other two stepped back down so that the proper photos with the officials could be taken. He held the gold up, enjoying the feel of it and the pride that came with it. Yuzuru and Nathan stepped up next to him, and he giggled again as Yuzuru joked around, trying to stand on his tiptoes to be as tall as Jun. For the victory lap, Jun waved to the crowd and tears welled up in his eyes again with pride. South Korean flags were there throughout the arena, and his heart swelled thinking about the history he’d just made.

“You’re crying again,” Yuzuru teased as he glided past Jun, wrapped up in the Japanese flag like it was a cloak. “Winning worlds is meant to be happy, you know.”

“I am happy,” Jun whispered, still incredibly choked up as he took a South Korean flag and unfolded it. “So happy.”

“Good,” Yuzuru poked him lightly in the shoulder. “Your quad flip was really nice, so you deserve it. Now come on. Brian and Tracy and Ghislain want to take photos with us.”

“Damn, now I feel like I’m the one being left out this year,” Nathan complained behind them. “Last year it was Yuzuru, and now it’s me!”

“You know it,” Yuzuru teased again before he laughed. “One photo with Nathan. That’s it.”

“What a diva,” Nathan joked as the three of them stepped off the ice together. “Come on World Champion. I happen to know that the legal drinking age in Montreal is eighteen. You need to celebrate this! New rule: silver and bronze medallists have to buy the gold medallist a drink.”

“Ew,” Yuzuru wrinkled his nose, “is that a way to keep me from becoming the World Champion again? Cause I don’t drink.”

“It doesn’t have to be alcoholic,” Nathan tutted, “so it’s whatever Jun wants. Come on, lets take him out to celebrate.”

After congratulations from Brian and a huge, tight hug from Tracy, Jun somehow survived the press conference and made it to his room to have a shower and get changed. He set the gold medal carefully in the little box before he placed it on his bedside table. World Champion did have a nice ring to it actually.

Someone knocked on his door, breaking Jun out of his thoughts. He opened the door up and gasped.

There, in the doorway, with a huge bouquet of flowers and a panda plushie half the size of him, was Conrad. He poked his head around the plushie, and a goofy, somewhat lopsided smile was on his face.

“Hey Champion. Congratulations on your first gold medal of the season and for becoming the first Korean man to win Worlds.”

More happy tears ran down Jun’s cheeks, and he pulled Conrad into a tight hug. With his arms still full, he placed a gentle kiss on the crown of Jun’s head and, when the other pulled back, passed him the presents. Jun let him into his room so that he could set the presents down on his desk and bed.

“Can I see it?” Conrad asked quietly.

Jun nodded and smiled, opening up the little box. Conrad smiled at the beautiful gold medal nestled in the silk folds of the inside of the box. “It’s beautiful. Perfect for you. You deserve it.”

“It feels so surreal, you know?” he mumbled. “Like… How on earth am I the World Champion?”

“Because you worked hard and your quad flip was perfect?” Conrad said with a light shrug. “You honestly deserve this Jun. I’m so proud of you.”

“You’re going to make me cry again!” Jun wiped at his eyes with a tissue before he sighed and patted Conrad’s leg. “Come on. Nathan Chen and Yuzuru Hanyu owe me drinks and I’m not saying no to that.”

* * *

In the end, it wasn’t just Nathan and Yuzuru who came out with Jun and Conrad. It was also Shoma, Vincent, Keiji, Boyang, Mikhail, Matteo, Jason, Stephane, and Deniss. Jun found a beer shoved in front of him straight away from Nathan, and everyone except for Yuzuru had one in front of them too. Yuzuru, being Yuzuru, had a glass of lemonade instead.

“A toast to the new World Champion,” Nathan held up his beer glass with a smile, “and to the first man from South Korea to win a gold medal at Worlds. Well done Jun!”

Jun blushed as the others held up their glasses. “Speech!” Jason added, wrapping one of his arms around Shoma’s shoulders. “Speech speech speech!”

Jun cleared his throat, face slightly pink from embarrassment, and he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Um… I… Well… Um… Thank you for supporting me?” he tried, still pink. “Thank you for all helping me through a really rough first half of the season. I didn’t think I could do it, but everyone else believed in me and inspired me further. So thank you. I will work harder to improve on everything next year, and maybe I’ll add a quad loop. You should all watch out!”

“Oh, first you steal my medal and now you steal my jump?” Yuzuru pouted in a very exaggerated way. “Typical. It’s always the cute ones, isn’t it?”

“Hey,” Conrad looped his arm around Jun’s shoulders, “stop trying to flirt with my boyfriend. Only I can call him cute! And if you’re that mad about it, we can always have a Silver Medal Party for you back at the Cricket Club.”

“Uh, Yeobo,” Jun bit his lip, “you should… Um… You should probably start running now.”

“Running? Why—oh.” Conrad took one look at Yuzuru’s murderous gaze over his lemonade. “Oh shit.”

“So Jun,” Jason decided to diffuse the tension, “what are you going to do now that your name is going to be on the boards at TCC?”

“Try to get on the other board,” Jun said firmly. “Kim Yuna is on both of them, so I want to be on both of them. Or that’s my plan anyway. I feel like, if I work hard enough, maybe I could medal at Beijing? Maybe? I’m not sure.”

“Aiming high, that’s what we like to see,” Nathan said with a nod before he finished his beer. “Anyone for another one?”

“Oh move children. I will buy them!” Stephane stood up and moved away from the table after giving Jun a light pat to the shoulder. “Another round? And more lemonade for you Yuzuru?”

“Yes please,” Yuzuru bowed his head lightly before he turned to Jun. “How do you feel?”

“Like none of this is real. Like I’ll wake up tomorrow and find myself back in nineteenth place.”

Yuzuru nodded. “That’s how I felt after the Olympics. Both times. You don’t believe it, but it will slowly sink in. I’m sure everyone back home is proud of you. Brian and Tracy for sure are.”

“Thanks,” Jun whispered, finishing off his beer. “Soju tastes better.”

“Isn’t that like 53%?” Vincent blinked at him in shock. “How have you had it before?”

“Older brother,” Jun shrugged, “and I’ve not had that one before. I’ve had the like… 20% one. It was pretty nice. Tasted like juice.”

“And I thought it was the Russians who could drink everyone under the table,” Stephane cut in, sitting down as more beer was put in front of everyone. “Turns out it’s the South Koreans we need to watch for drinking games.”

Mikhail snorted, staring on his beer. “Yeah right. I think I’d still win.”

“Is that a challenge?” Stephane raised an eyebrow at him.

“Not now,” Jason cut in. “We’re not having a drinking competition now. We’re celebrating the win of Jun, first men’s World Champion from Korea ever, and second Korean World Champion ever after Yuna Kim. Well done Junnie! Well done!”

Jun turned pinker and busied himself with the drink Stephane had bought for him. “Thanks Jason.”

“What encore will you do?” Yuzuru asked, tilting his head. “The tango? Or The Fire?”

“I’m thinking I might actually do some of my Romeo and Juliet programme as my encore,” Jun grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Cause… You know, fan favourite and all that.”

“Sounds good,” Vincent sipped at his beer before he passed it to Nathan. “I feel too young to be drinking.”

“Aww, you American babies are so precious,” Stephane cooed, “only drinking at 21. Europe is where it’s at, with laws starting at 16 or at the parent’s discretion. That’s why we always win drinking competitions.”

“Yeah, and Yuzuru and I always lose them cause I’m tiny, and he holds his alcohol really badly.” Shoma grumbled, finishing off his beer. “Jason, I think I’ve had enough.”

“Alright, alright,” Jason looped an arm around Shoma’s waist, “goodnight guys. I’m taking grumpy here home. Congrats again Jun, and we’ll see you tomorrow at the gala practices.”

“I’ll take this one home,” Stephane poked Deniss, who had fallen asleep after only two beers, “God, how did I raise such a lightweight?”

The rest of the group headed back to the hotel together, laughing and joking together. They bid each other goodbye in the lobby before they separated. Jun and Conrad walked up to Jun’s room together, and Conrad had his arm around Jun’s waist.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Jun asked as they lingered in his doorway.

Conrad placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I think Brian would kill us if I did sleep over tonight.”

“Not like that you perv,” Jun rolled his eyes. “I meant to cuddle.”

“Yeah, I know. But I still think Brian would be mad at us, so you’ll just have to cuddle the panda instead of me.”

“Fine. But you have to cuddle me tomorrow, okay?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Conrad held him close, and they hugged as long as they dared in the hallway. They eventually pulled back and Conrad gave Jun one more kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, World Champion.”


End file.
